Alma Inocente
by Only1Sacha
Summary: Nadie sabe que pasó realmente con Sophia después de que desapareció, he aquí una teoría.


**Alma Inocente**

**Sophia Peletier**

Abrazaba fuertemente su muñeca, esa que la hija de Morales de había regalado como símbolo de amistad cuando decidieron dejar el grupo e irse por su cuenta. Repetía una y otra vez las indicaciones que Rick le había dado para volver a la carretera. Sabía que iba por buen camino, manteniendo el sol a su izquierda, pero algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos pudo ver la figura de alguien asechando algo. No era a ella a quien vigilaba y probablemente tampoco a Rick porque él estaba lejos con aquellos dos caminantes. Era una chica. Sophia dudó unos momentos y finalmente decidió arriesgarse e ir donde la chica. A medida que avanzaba vio que un caminante se le abalanzaría y aterrada le advirtió.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Caminante! –gritó despavorida, aterrada en verdad.

La joven de la maraña castaña se dio la vuelta asombrada, por unos cortos segundos vio a Sophia a los ojos y luego al caminante. Se enderezó y con mucha torpeza lanzó la primera saeta al caminante, falló por completo dándole en el pecho. Con manos temblorosas colocó la siguiente y una vez más falló dándole en el cuello. Con una nueva saeta logró dar en la cabeza. Ambas suspiraron aliviadas. Sophia que estaba aferrada a un árbol observando todo se acercó poco a poco a la muchacha, mientras esta recogía las saetas.

- ¿Es-está muerto ya? –preguntó la niña señalando el cadáver.

- Sí. Este ya no se levanta. –le sonrió. - ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Soy Sophia. Intento volver con mi grupo, están… están…

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó la castaña poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

- ¿Debería confiar en ti?

- Supongo que sí. Si lo que temes es que le haga daño a tu grupo… no soy más que yo. Nadie más. –se encogió de hombros. – Ahora, dime donde está tu grupo, te llevo y si no les agrado me voy, ¿ok? –la niña asintió y justo cuando iba a decirle escucharon gruñidos. – Maldición… -dijo entre dientes. – Tenemos que movernos antes de que lleguen los errantes. –le extendió la mano, la niña la observó dudosa.

- ¿Pero me llevaras con ellos?

- Sí, pero después de que nos alejemos de ellos. –señaló tres figuras uno más cercano que las otras.

- Bien.

Comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente.

- ¿Crees que nos persiguen? –preguntó Sophia halándola para que se detuviera.

- Espero que no. Vamos.

- No me dijiste tu nombre, es de mala educación. –dijo después que volvieron a caminar.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó la castaña viéndola desde arriba.

- No te presentaste. Tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo. Y dijiste que debía confiar en ti…

- Soy Alexa, pero me dicen _Mute_. –confesó apenada.

- ¿_Mute_?

- Sí, como mudo en español.

- Sí, -asintió. -Y ¿Por qué te dicen así?

- Porque no suelo hablar con nadie. –se detuvieron.

- Pero… estás hablando conmigo. –dijo la niña sin entender.

- Ya sé, pero es diferente. La situación es diferente.

- Oh… ¿en que es diferente? –la joven no contestó. – Yo tampoco hablo mucho… pero desde que conozco a Carl hablo más.

- ¿Quién es Carl? –preguntó mirando el cielo y su alrededor.

- Un niño de mi grupo. –después de unos segundos de silencio la niña volvió a hablar. -Tengo hambre, Alexa.

- Yo también. –buscó en la pequeña mochila que tenía cruzándole el pecho sacó unas galletas, se las pasó a la niña, quien no dudó en devorarlas.

- ¿Tú no vas a comer?

- No, no ahora. –le respondió con una leve sonrisa, luego volvió a mirar su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es lo que miras?

- Veo que los errantes no nos siguen y que está por anochecer. –la niña la miró asustada. – Podríamos arriesgarnos a ir a la carretera, que está en esa dirección, -señaló. – y está muy lejos la noche nos caería encima o podemos ir hacia allá y buscar cobijo para pasar la noche. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pasemos la noche en algún sitio y mañana los buscamos. –respondió la niña después de pensarlo mucho.

- Está bien.

Juntas caminaron casi hora y media cuando encontraron una gran casa abandonada. El patio era un desastre, la casa en sí era un desastre y la luz ya se estaba yendo.

- Bien Sophia, iremos ahí y…

- ¿Ahí? –señaló aterrorizada.

- Sí, escucha necesito que lleves esto contigo. –le dio un cuchillo. – Si ves un errante se lo entierras en la cabeza antes de que te muerda o rasguñe, ¿ok?

- Pero yo no puedo… no… -se negaba.

- Sophia, tienes que hacerlo. Ahora somos un equipo. Cuando veníamos me dijiste que extrañabas a tu mamá, ¿verdad? –la niña asintió. – Bien, hazlo por ella, piensa en que mañana volverás con ella y tu amigo Carl. –entre lágrimas y asentimientos la niña aceptó el cuchillo y juntas entraron.

Después de revisar la casa completa, no encontraron nada así que decidieron acomodarse para pasar la noche. Sophia no quiso dormir en el segundo piso porque había cadáveres ya descompuestos. En la casa no había muchos muebles así que decidieron dormir en la cocina.

- Toma. –le pasó una linterna a Sophia.

- ¿A-adónde vas? –preguntó al ver a Alexa alejarse.

- Voy a traerte una almohada y una frisa. Nos acomodaremos aquí esta noche y mañana en cuanto salga el sol nos vamos. –Sophia asintió más relajada. – Revisa a ver si encuentras que podemos usar.

Dicho y hecho, Alexa subió por las cosas para Sophia cuando recordó la herida de su brazo, pasó por el baño en busca gasas, antibióticos o cualquier cosa que pudiese usar pero no encontró nada. Entró al cuarto principal y nada. Tomo una almohada y las frisas para Sophia y bajó.

- ¿Sophia…? –preguntó asustada al no verla. - ¡Sophia! –llamó nuevamente sin contestación ninguna. - ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Alexa, aquí! - Llamó la niña desde el salón.

- Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Dijiste que buscara cosas. –contestó con obviedad. – Mira. ¿Nos servirá?

- Oh nena, te lo aseguro. Un arsenal, genial. Dame ese cuchillo, lleva este que es más grande.

Sophia había encontrado comida además del arsenal, así que ambas comían sentadas en el salón que era iluminado un poco por la luz de luna. Entre latas de sardinas, jalea y agua ambas conversaban.

- Nunca me han gustado las sardinas y eso no va a cambiar. –dijo Alexa viendo como Sophia las comía.

- A mí sí. –rió. – Oye, allí encontré una jaula… pero estaba vacía. ¿Sería de un perro o de un gato?

- No vi caja de arena así que supongo que era de un perro…

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? –cuestionó la niña levantándose del suelo.

- Es tarde, tú duerme que yo vigilo. –le respondió imitando su acción.

- No te alejes de mí por favor… -suplicó.

- No lo haré.

Continuaron su camino a la cocina donde tiraron los envases y latas vacíos a la basura. Sophia insistió en dormir en la alacena y que Alexa no se alejara. La castaña se mantuvo a su lado alerta.

- Alexa… tu brazo sangra. –notó Sophia que con aburrimiento prendía y apagaba la linterna y lo notó. - ¿Te mordieron?

- No. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- No lo estás. –afirmó Sophia.

Después de mucha insistencia Sophia cortó un pedazo de tela y envolvió la herida de su compañera.

- ¿No piensas dormir? –le preguntó Alexa después de una rato.

- No puedo… cuéntame algo de ti. –pidió la niña.

- ¿Qué te cuento? –Sophia se encogió de hombros.

- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad? ¿Qué veías cuando te grité? ¿Por qué llamas errantes a los caminantes? No sé, tú dime.

- No soy de por aquí y sé que lo notaste por mi acento. –Sophia sonrió. – Soy latina. Vine a estados unidos a visitar a mi papá que vivía en Filadelfia.

- Eso está muy al norte… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Pues la amiga de mi hermano se mudó a la universidad de Athens y él quiso venir por ella. Estaba en un grupo grande, ahora solo quedo yo. Estoy buscando a mi hermano, se llama Jay, bueno Jason en realidad. Nos separamos cuando corríamos por el bosque huyendo de una manada gigante de errantes. –contó. – cuando llegamos a Georgia nos encontramos un grupo de personas, ellos los llamaban así por eso los llamo errantes. De Athens fuimos a Atlanta, la ciudad estaba destruida así que ni entramos. Fuimos al CDC y… estaba aún en llamas. Había explotado o algo, no sé. Luego el grupo fue atacado. Mi hermano y yo huimos pero nos topamos con la manada y nos separamos.

- ¿Cómo te heriste?

- Cuando huíamos me dispararon, en fuego amigo.

- ¿Qué veías cuando te grité?

- A un errante. –sintió como un nudo se le formo en la garganta.

- Oh. En mi grupo los llamamos caminantes.

- ¿Por qué te separaste de ellos? ¿Cómo llegaste a perderte?

- La manada pasó, yo estaba debajo de una camioneta… creí que se habían ido y salí. Dos caminantes me siguieron y corrí al bosque. Rick, el papá de Carl, me encontró. Me dijo que me quedara escondida hasta que él acabara a los dos caminantes. Y que caminara de vuelta a la carretera con el sol a mi izquierda. Eso hice. Y luego te vi.

- Niña, ibas bien. ¿Por qué te desviaste? –preguntó algo molesta.

- Porque un caminante te iba a morder… tenía que avisarte además de que tú podrías llevarme a salvo a la carretera.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, eres grande. Puedes contra los caminantes… -confesó. – Yo no sé defenderme, solo correr y esconderme.

Alexa que estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared echó la cabeza para atrás y miró a la niña que estaba acostada en el pequeño espacio.

- Yo tampoco se defenderme. El mido lo hace por mí. Siempre tengo miedo.

- Estas viva.

- Cuando regreses con tu mamá dile que te ensenen a defenderte, ¿Si? Y que te dejen llevar algo contigo.

- Sí. ¿De dónde sacaste la ballesta?

- ¿Esta cosa? –preguntó con una mueca. – La consiguió mi hermano, me dijo que me vería genial con ella aunque no supiera usarla. Prometió enseñarme. –contó con tristeza. – Aun no se manejarla ni apuntar con ella. Aunque puedo tumbarle la cabeza a los errantes si los golpeo con ella, porque mira que pesa. –le dijo con humor.

- En mi grupo… hay un chico que tiene una. Es muy bueno con ella. Tal vez él podría ensenarte, si no encuentras a tu hermano.

- Sí, tal vez. Bueno basta de charlas y duérmete. Mañana nos espera un largo, largo día.

- Ok.

Aunque Alexa estaba muerta de cansancio vigiló los sueños de Sophia. De vez en cuando rodeó el perímetro y volvía al lado de la niña. Ya cuando amanecía observó a la niña dormir, se veía tan inocente, tan angelical. Sabía que Carol, la madre de Sophia estaría como loca de desesperación así que deseaba que aun estuviesen allí para llevarla sana y salva. Eran las seis y cuarenta y ocho de la mañana según el reloj de la castaña, así que despertó a la niña. Juntas recogieron y salieron de la casa.

- ¿Ahora por dónde? –dijeron ambas al unísono. Se miraron unos segundos y sonrieron.

Regresaron en sus pasos del día anterior. Llevaban una hora aproximadamente cuando Alexa se desvió.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono Sophia.

- Es… es mi hermano. –Sophia distinguió que el hermano de Alexa ya no estaba caminando exactamente con los vivos.

- Es- es un caminante. Déjalo.

- No Sophia, no puedo dejarlo vivir así.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sophia, si no lo hago… -luchaba contra las ganas de llorar. – Podría asesinar a quien sabe cuántas personas o bien unirse a esa manada que te separó de tu familia, Sophia, por eso. –su rostro estaba rojo y unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Hazlo. –accedió.

Juntas lo siguieron. Sophia llevaba el cuchillo en alto con su mano temblorosa y en la otra la muñeca. Alexa llevaba un machete y llevaba en su espalda la ballesta ya que no era muy diestra con ella. La castaña contaba en que el acto de _asesinar_ a su hermano sería algo rápido y volvería para llevar a Sophia. El caminante se metió entre los matorrales perdiéndose de vista y ellas lo siguieron, cerca había un cuerpo de agua como en el que Sophia había esperado a Rick. Ambas se sorprendieron de que no hubiese señales del _hermano_ de Alexa.

- Sophia te quiero cerca mío, ¿ok? –la niña asintió. – No se separes ni un poquito.

- Si, está bien. –caminaron hasta llegar al agua, y nada.

- ¿Jay donde te metiste? –susurraba nerviosa Alexa.

- Hay, hay algo allí detrás… -señalo Sophia un arbusto a unos metros.

- Voy a ver, tú quédate pendiente. –Sophia se iba a negar pero Alexa habló. – Somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?

Camino la distancia hasta el arbusto, mirando constante mente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Sophia estuviese a salvo y fuera de peligro. Al meterse entre los arbustos suspiró aliviada al ver que solo se trataba de unos conejos. Cuando volteó a avisarle a Sophia el caminante de su hermano se abalanzaba sobre la niña que no lo había visto. El momento pasó muy lento. Solo había pronunciado "_son conejos"_, y al darse la vuelta Sophia le sonreía abrazada a la muñeca y con el cuchillo aun en la otra mano cuando de pronto el caminante se le esta abalanzando. No pudo gritar a tiempo para alertarla, el caminante le mordía el hombro izquierdo, la niña gritaba horrorizada y por dolor. Mientras corría apuntó con la ballesta, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas distinguieron su objetivo y disparó una saeta acertando a la primera. Gritó por rabia y dolor. Se sentía culpable, una pequeña niña moría por su descuido y no podía hacer nada. Callo de rodillas al lado de Sophia que lloraba asustada, la sangre salía a borbotones de su cuello.

- Sophia… no… -lloraba con intensidad sosteniendo la mano de la niña.

- A-Alexa… dile a mamá que… que… la quiero. ¿Sí?

- Sophia, no hables… por favor. Te… te taparé la herida. –como loca rebuscó en la mochila hasta encontrar retazos de tela que puso sobre la herida.

Sophia apretaba fuertemente la mano de Alexa. Desesperada la muchacha acariciaba la angelical cara de la niña embarrándola inconscientemente de sangre.

- Quiero a mi mamá… -chillaba Sophia con voz débil.

- Lo sé, lo sé cariño… -lloraba la joven. – te llevaré con ella.

- Alexa, tengo sed.

Alexa sabía lo que significaba eso… la niña perdía mucha sangre muy rápido. De pronto la mano de Sophia ya no la apretaba y ahí se dio cuenta. Estos minutos habían sido un infierno para Alexa, miles de pensamientos culpables la atormentaban. Sophia Peletier había muerto por su culpa. Alexa se permitió llorarla un tato más movió los cuerpos a la orilla y trataba de pensar como enterrarlos. Sabía que Sophia volvería si no le daba a la cabeza pero verla ahí tirada, con su inocente rostro pálido le partía el alma. Un pequeño angelito se había ido, no paraba de culparse. Se dio cuenta que le había prometido llevarla con Carol, así que se adentró en el bosque para buscar el camino de vuelta y pensar como le diría a la madre de la niña que estaba muerta. Unos ruidos provenientes de lo más espeso del busque la alertaron. Segundos después todo se volvió negro.

.

.

Vagaba sin rumbo por el bosque tropezando con todo a su paso. Un hambre feroz era lo que sentía. Llevaba mucho tiempo vagando. Y quejándose. Un sonido fuerte, de campanas, llamó su atención y se dirigía a él cuándo el olor a carne fresca llegó a su olfato. Un hombre gordo y pelón con estrabismo la miraba con lastima. Este llevaba una vara para perros, la insertó por su cabeza y la guió por un camino desconocido. Gruñía e intentaba coger al gordito pero le era imposible, sin embargo para él era muy fácil guiarla. Estaban frente a un granero, el hombre la hizo entrar.

.

.

Caminó lentamente por las puertas del granero. Muchos cuerpos yacían en el suelo. Una presa fácil corría hacia ella pero era detenida por otro. Ahora se dirigía a la presa más cercana, gruñendo. Segundos después el cuerpo de quien había sido Sophia caía al suelo.


End file.
